1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to pumping systems. More specifically, the invention relates to an apparatus and method for controlling a pumping system used for evacuating a septic system.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A great number of homes, especially those at a significant distance from an urban center, rely on septic systems for receiving and treating wastes. Over time, a septic tank fills or otherwise is unable to process waste received. An improperly functioning septic tank poses a threat to the health and safety of the occupants of the home connected to the septic tank as well as other local inhabitants. An improperly functioning septic system may not breakdown or otherwise treat pathogens in the waste which, if released untreated into the environment, may afflict local living organisms. Accordingly, septic tanks periodically must be serviced and evacuated so that the septic tank may continue to receive and treat wastes properly.
Evacuating a septic tank typically involves a septic service worker driving a septic service vehicle with evacuation and storage capabilities to the home owner's property and locating the service vehicle as close to the septic tank as possible. In many cases, the septic tank is not conveniently located for easy access from the road. Often, it is positioned in a remote section of a backyard. The septic tank also may be fenced off from the rest of the yard and surroundings so that children, domestic animals or other entities do not come into contact with the septic tank or commonly associated leach fields.
Because of the inconvenient positioning of the septic tank, a septic service worker often must navigate many obstacles in order to reach the septic tank. Additionally, because the septic tank may not be situated such that the service vehicle may park next to it, a septic service worker often must drag a large evacuation hose form the service vehicle over and through the same obstacles to access the septic tank.
Once the septic service worker reaches the septic tank, pries open the lid and introduces the evacuation hose into the tank, the septic service worker must cause the evacuation hose to withdraw the contents from the septic tank. Typically, the septic service worker must go from the septic tank to the service vehicle, turn on a pump which imparts a vacuum in the hose, then return to the septic tank to monitor the evacuation process.
Very often during evacuation of a septic tank, the evacuation hose becomes blocked by oversized or accumulated solids in the septic tank. A common practice used to unblock the evacuation hose is to reverse the flow to clear the blockage, then reverse the flow again to continue evacuating the tank. This "reverse and reverse again" technique may be required many times during evacuation of a septic tank.
In order to reverse the flow of the evacuation hose, the septic service worker must go to the service vehicle and manipulate appropriate controls for the pump. In order to do so, the septic service worker must negotiate again and again the obstacles between the septic tank and the service vehicle for every blockage.
This situation makes an unpleasant job all the more difficult. This practice also poses a significant health risk to the home owner and the home owner's neighbors. For example, while the septic worker is manipulating pump controls at the service vehicle, it is possible for the end of the hose to propel itself with septic contents from inside of the septic tank and spew harmful material into the surrounding environment. These waste materials spewed into the environment may be the source of pathogens and bacteria which may afflict the local inhabitants.
To avoid such a mishap, a septic service worker should be able to operate the pump while monitoring the end of the evacuation hose. To this end, the septic service worker should be able to operate the pump controls while being proximate to the end of the evacuation hose.